


Man Of Honor

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [28]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Saori, thinking of Shura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Belief."

Shura was a man of honor, and justice, and belief so strong it broke the hearts of lesser men.

 

If she could have saved him, if she could have missed the arrow to the breast and climbed the mountain herself, she would have, no matter that she didn't know him. His faith in her was honest, strong and thudding like a pulse in her veins that kept her heart beating.

 

He loved her, in the way that only the most devoted could love their Gods. So no matter how much she had wanted and needed Shiryuu to win the battle, she wept when she felt the man's life wink out like a light.

 

_Rest now, my devoted; rest forever. You have given more then I should have ever asked._


End file.
